In my copending patent application Ser. No. 474,720, filed May 30, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,971 of July 29, 1975, there is disclosed a color dispenser including a source of coloring matter in the form of a flexible pouch and a hollow distributor ring, which is formed with a plurality of discharge nozzles arranged about its inner circumference and arranged in flow communication with the source. In use, the distributor ring is slipped over the nozzle of a conventional pressurized can of whipped topping, and when finger pressure is applied to the pouch, coloring matter is squeezed out through the discharge nozzles and through slits of the can nozzle for mixing with the whipped topping flowing therefrom.